Lucky Day
by EmilyWallace
Summary: A day with surprises for two doctors. I don't own them...
1. Chapter 1

Inside the warm depth of emotion, there is a single soul that lives without any. It would seem as though it were a heart of ice. Little does the soul know, it holds more emotion than any other…

Love. Carefree, undying Love.

House limped into his office, having nothing to do but avoid clinic duty. But then, Cuddy had excused him from that, too. All his 'kids' were busy with their own boring, stupid work. Stacy had left the hospital, to spend more 'quality time' with her husband. Cuddy threatened to give him two months of Clinic hours if he bugged her again. Wilson was busy telling cancer patients they were dying…

Wilson…House sighed deeply, popping the lid off his Vicodin. A terribly strong pain-killer…but it wasn't enough to quell the pain in his heart. Knowing his only love could never, would never love him back was enough for him to swallow two of the large white pills. He grabbed his cane, spinning it idly, searching his mind for something puzzling, or at least entertaining. He opened his eyes to see Wilson, leaning gently against the door, smiling at him. "I thought you were sleeping." House smiled faintly, "Aren't you busy consoling poor, dying children?" Wilson rolled his eyes. Walking over the chair in front of House's desk, he sat down slowly. "No unsolved cases? No dead walking the earth?" The cane stopped spinning and rested on the ground. "No." Slowly, the tapping began, annoying as hell, but at least it was something to do.

Wilson watched House rapping his cane on the floor, attempting to kill the boredom that had obviously doused his enthusiasm. He watched as the older man's saphire blue eyes slipped into thought, not seeing whatever he was staring at. He could feel his temperature rising, he tried thinking of something else…Maybe it would rain soon. It certaintly would be well received, having not rained in weeks…House would look so incredibly good in the rain…drenched, his clothes clinging to his body…Wilson shook his head, feeling his face flush. Trying again, maybe he'd ask that new nurse out, whats her name, Nurse Freida…She has the same eyes as Greg…not as deep though, with Greg's you feel as though you're swimming in them…"Dammit!" House looked at Wilson, obviously startled out of his trance. "What?" Wilson looked sheepishly at the floor, then at House. "Are you busy?" ArgH! What kind of stupid question is that? Clearly not. House smirked, "Terribly, why? You know I can't take off in the middle of the day to have sex with you." Wilson closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That wasn't what I had in mind. How about dinner?" House swallowed his surprise as quickly as it came up, "When?" "now."

"Okay"

Wilson couldn't help but smile at the older doctor, standing and nodding. "Let's go"

House stood and smiled back at his friend, "We're taking my bike…" He tried shaking the image of Wilson, his arms wrapped tight around his waist, his fluffy brown hair blowing in the wind. He grabbed his cane and hit the light, wanting to get as far away from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson caught the helmet thrown to, or more likely, at him. "Where are we going?" Wilson stared at the diagnostician. "Someplace…quiet…" Romantic….yeah that would really fly with House. He shook his head. "You pick" House smirked. "Somewhere expensive, got it." Wilsoan watched as House jumped on his bike, an ugly orange thing, he carefully got on behind House, wrapping his arms around the older man, feeling more than a little self-conscious. "Hold on tight, and don't try to talk." He said a little louder than needed. Wilson nodded, " I have been on one of these things before…" House started the bike and revved the engine, as if showing off to some invisible crowd, the way a knight did when he married his fair maiden…or was that rescue…Wilson smiled to himself. This was going to be a good trip.

House felt the oncologist's strong arms tight around his waist. He quickly accelerated, getting away from the hospital and onto the highway. Now, he was free to his thoughts. Hmm, why did Wilson ask him to dinner…? Maybe he needed something…money? No…He knew Wilson had just gone through a particularly nasty divorce, maybe he was lonely…After all, House was his best friend, that would explain it. House sighed, somewhat dissapointed, of course, Wilson wanted to talk, he was heartbroken. Again. Still, House was really hoping…but that would never be a reality. Ever. He stared at the open road, thinking of where he would take them for dinner. A nice quiet, romantic french restaurant? Yes. He knew just the place. Pierre's Fine Dining. Perfect. He felt the younger doctors head resting on his shoulder, it felt almost intimate. House's heart swelled. He knew it shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He was truly happy right now.

Resting his head on House's shoulder, Wilson closed his eyes and imagined they were at House's apartment…a romantic night alone. Wilson admitting shakily, He loved House. House miraculously returning the sentiments tenfold. He took a deep breath, inhaling House's smell of Peach-Pineapple-Peppermint cologne. An eccentric scent for an eccentric doctor. Wilson personally thought House had made the concoction himself, but he had no proof. He thought of dinner. What had possesed him to do that? He was sure he would regret it. House would probably take him to some loud roadside bar. So much for intimacy. He wished he could know how House felt, just enough so he could admit his secret. One day… he would tell his best friend. That friendship simply wasn't enough anymore.

OKAY

I need at least 5 reviews before I can update. / So I know if someone actually cares to read it or not...


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson opened his eyes when House cut the engine. He pulled the helmet off his head, looking around.

"Wha- we're actually at a quiet place?"

House sneered, "No, it's actually a biker bar, cleverly disguised." He set the kick stand down, hopping off the bike, grabbing his cane.

Wilson looked at the sign. 'Pierre's Fine Dining' That has a nice ring to it, maybe it's some sleezy restaurant with bad food and rude people…But no, House wouldn't go there. The food had to be decent enough to eat…Yeah.

"Are you coming?" Wilson was startled out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh…of course." He followed the older doctor inside.

"A table for two please…"

"Of course, right this way, please, Sirs"

Wilson followed the waiter to a table in the corner of the restaurant. Two candles were lit, and there was a single white rose in the middle of the table.

House sat himself gently in the chair, hanging his cane on the chair next to him. He watched as Wilson hesitantly lowered himself into his seat.

"May I get you something to drink, sirs?"

House gaged his options before quickly replying, "A bottle of your vintage red wine" He carefully eyed his companion, who was obviously flustered.

The waiter left, bowing slightly. House looked back at Wilson, who was currently trying to straighten his tie. House reached across the table and pulled it a little, before pressing it gently with his hand. Wilson blushed, rosy pink, murmuring a thank you.

He must be really upset about his divorce to be this…fidgety. House tried to smile encouragingly. He really wasn't very good at this kind of thing. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to comfort his best friend, eve though he was secretly glad for his divorce.

"Well, at least you kept the car…"

"Huh?"

"Ah….y'know…your divorce…You got the car this time."

Wilson looked completely lost. House sighed. "Never mind, Jimmy."

Wilson's confusion just kept growing, kept the car…Jimmy? And where the hell was that wine?

"I'm sorry, I'm a little lost here." He grimaced in his mind. He hoped he didn't sound stoned or anything. Maybe it would be easier if he was…Never mind.

The diagnostician smiled, a true, genuine smile. It was a smile James Wilson hadn't seen since before the surgery…He had missed it. He smiled back, not wanting it to go away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"do you want to talk about it?"

Wilson's eyes fluttered open, "What? Talk about what?"

"Your divorce…"

"No, I don't. Why?"

His friend stared at him incredulous. "Then why the hell are we here!"

Wilson stammered, trying to think of something. His mind came up blank. "Uh…I…uh…um…"

"Relax, Jimmy, I just figured, the only reason you would ask me to dinner is if you needed to talk to someone about your divorce. I must say, I'm kind of relieved. I'm not very good at that kind of thing." House seemed calm now, obviously relieved to not have to awkwardly say the wrong thing.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I jus-"

The waiter arrived with their wine, pouring a large amount into their glasses. "Have you chosen?"

James looked at House, embarrassed for not even thinking of food. House looked completely unfazed. "Yes, we'll have the pork filet minon with onions with oven baked potatoes. Thank you"

"Your meal will be here shortly." The waiter bowed again, leaving.


End file.
